Flexible wraps are known for use around individual beverage containers, such as cans or cups, for keeping the beverages cool. These wraps typically have some type of heat absorbing material which extracts heat from the beverage. This material is usually pre-cooled to be able to absorb a substantial amount of heat. In addition, the heat absorbing material is often protected by a layer of insulating material. One such prior device, known as the Ice Wrap, is manufactured by the Cordy Corporation, the assignee of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,668 to Williamson discloses another example of a beverage cooler of this general type. In one embodiment, the cooler includes a pocket for receiving a coolant layer that has been pre-cooled in a refrigeration device. An insulation layer is located adjacent the coolant layer. Fasteners on the ends of the device are used to secure the ends together after the device has been wrapped around a beverage container. The fasteners may include Velcro strips.
One problem in manufacturing these prior wraps, including that shown in the Williamson patent, is the difficulty in aligning the multiple layers thereof and securing them together. For example, the insulating layer comprises a relatively thick blanket of insulative fabric. This blanket has to be faced with the material forming the pocket for the coolant layer. Then, this assemblage has to be put into a sewing machine and sewed together. This can be relatively difficult to do, given the thickness of the materials and the need to keep them aligned while the assemblage is turned in the sewing machine during the sewing operation.